


月色与修罗 2

by siran2029



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siran2029/pseuds/siran2029
Summary: 食用注意:画风突变，监禁(假的)，车(假的)





	月色与修罗 2

**Author's Note:**

> 食用注意:  
> 画风突变，  
> 监禁(假的)，车(假的)

【……倘若一切噩梦都只是想像。 】

2-1

当平子醒来时大脑一片空白，一时之间，他竟然无法把眼前的环境与他记忆断层前联系在一起。

他身处一个陌生的房间，躺在陌生的床铺上。  
平子不动声色地坐起身，试图回忆。

他跟自己的室友去了理工学院的舞会……

在那里，为了帮忙室友秋山的恋情，于是他从女方身边用计调走了情敌蓝染。  
事情的走向从这里开始就像哪里出了差错，变得不受控起来，因为他原先的计策并非如此，只是在那个当下，平子只能抱持临机应变的想法，不动声色地带走蓝染。

现在想起来，他或许落入了蓝染的圈套。

这原本是平子单方面策划的棋局，当他真正落下一子时，才发现棋盘上头还有他人。

「这到底是什么情况……」  
打量着周遭的环境，平子不由得喃喃低语。

呈现在他面前的，是与舞会截然不同的环境，甚至也不像他带蓝染去的活动中心休息室。  
眼前，分明是一个单身男性的套房。简朴而整洁的环境与他那个混乱无比的大学宿舍毫无相同，更不像他曾拜访过的任何一名男性友人的房间。

再细想几分，平子基本可以推断出这很有可能就是蓝染的房间。他们学校的宿舍是抽签的，因此学生外宿也不是什么稀奇的事情。  
然而他为什么会在蓝染的房间里呢?  
而且他现在……

「您醒来了吗?学长。」  
平子正想到一半，一道温和的男声便打断了他的思绪。

他认得出来，那是蓝染的声音。

如同应验他所想，蓝染出现在门口，将半敞的门打开。

「……」  
平子没有回应。他试图冷静下来看着蓝染，锐利的眼神上下扫视已经换上简便居家服的男性，想要从他身上解读出任何资讯，却在那个温和的假面上看不出任何端倪。

「您需要一点水吗?刚才您喝了一些酒，现在──」

「你想做什么?」  
平子毫不留情地打断他，语调是前所未有的缺乏温度。

蓝染保持着笑容，停下了话语，室内一时维持了微妙的沉默。

「做出这种事，你想要什么。」  
平子又问道。

也许现在的他，从表面上看起来十分冷静，依旧理智的如同他原本的样子。然而只有平子自己知道，在对方沉默之中，还有他自清醒以来对周遭环境讯息的逐渐理解，在他内心的深处有一股陌生而膨胀的情绪正缓缓啮咬着他、缓缓地成长。

那或许是夹杂在『不可置信』之中的『荒谬』。  
但更准确而言，是丝丝缕缕正在缓慢渗透平子的恐惧。  
并非针对于充满不确定性的未知，而是由于逐渐明白当前处境，愈显晶莹剔透的恐惧感。

平子握紧了被手铐铐住的那只手──此时正紧紧靠在床头柱脚而大幅地限制了他的行动──语气里已经分不清是深感荒谬还是厌恶。

他厉声道:「蓝染惣右介──你最好解释清楚你的作为!」

2-2

与陷入了紧绷的愤怒的平子真子不同，蓝染甚至可以称得上一副乖巧温顺的面孔。

而他听闻对方蕴含怒气的质问，眨了眨眼问道:「您知道我的名字?」

「是秋山学长告诉您的吗?」他继续追问。

平子觉得眼前这个人根本无法沟通。  
他头皮发麻，身上泛起鸡皮疙瘩，强忍着恶心感与对方沟通:「我想起来的。」

「真的吗？我不知道自己做了什么事情会让学长记得……」  
看蓝染的样子，他显然对于平子如何得知自己的名字深感兴趣，平子自己则根本无法摸清对方的脑回路。  
把仅有几面之缘的同校学长绑回家，用手铐铐在床上，这种事不论怎么说都荒唐而毫无道理。

如果踏入舞会会场前有人告诉他会发生这种事，平子说什么都不可能相信这个世界上会有这种无稽之谈，更别提发生在自己身上。  
因此，当他醒来发现自己正处于这种处境时，心情上的慌乱和无措是无可避免的。近乎贯彻在灵魂里的理性使他依旧得以保持基本的冷静来观察对方。

平子决定暂时顺着对方来对话。  
「多接触一点时间的时候就想起来了，大概一年前我也在这个舞会里见过你。事后听说你的名字就记起来了。」

「原来如此。」蓝染感觉起来隐约挺高兴的，面上的笑容也加深几分。

但平子自己是绝对不想再回想起自己玩游戏输了结果惩罚是被逼着穿女装的那段黑历史。  
天知道丽莎居然真的搞的像模像样。事后不知情的追着问联系方式的弄得他不胜其扰；知情的戏谑揶揄着让他再扮一次的也使平子深感烦躁。

在此之中，他自然也记得丽莎某天质问他去哪里认识了一个很优质的人——当时，她口中优质的人就是蓝染惣右介。  
丽莎告诉平子，对方正在向人询问有关他的消息。而平子听着这个名字，无论如何也想不起自己怎么会跟对方有交集。

直到他在新生训练时遥遥见到那张脸，思考了很久才恍然大悟：「啊，这个人就是我舞会上遇到的那个小鬼。」

当时还是高中生的蓝染在他眼中是个彻头彻尾的小鬼。因为倒楣而被他拖着跑了一路以至于平子对蓝染还算有点印象。  
事实上，对于那张在月光底下朦胧得温和乖顺的俊俏脸庞也令他印象深刻。

据此，丽莎跟他科普了一路的校园风云新生蓝染惣右介——其实丽莎自己对蓝染是没什么特别的兴趣，但身边友人实在说得太多以致她都记住了，她这么告诉平子的。  
还连带讲了蓝染除了拿学霸高分保送入学的剧本以外还有高富帅的人设，简直迷妹万千。

平子飞快在脑袋中回想自己所知关于蓝染的所有资讯，现在只感觉其中有大半都很真实，比方高富帅的剧本看起来拿的很稳，但除此以外那些把蓝染夸上天的话语都是无稽之谈。

平子此时无比希望人们可以睁大眼睛看看这到底是怎样一个披着人皮的社会毒瘤。一般人怎么做的来这种事。

发散性的想了许多后平子总算感觉自己冷静了一点。但代价是他完全没有细听蓝染方才都讲了什么，所幸对方看起来毫不在意。估计也是认为平子并不会回应他一样自顾自地忙碌，把水拿到他床头的桌上放着，并且又走了出去。

现状看起来难以突破。平子暗自希望趁蓝染放松警惕时再尝试挣脱手铐。他也不清楚蓝染是不是过于自信才认为只要扣住一只手就能制服他。

对此平子的耻辱感与愤怒终于大过恐惧。

他身上的服装依然是舞会时那套，因为窗帘拉起了，所以平子也暂时无法从光线判定现在的时间。  
他不知道自己睡了多久，只是忽然察觉喉间的干涩，因此垂眸思考了片刻，只能先拿起放在床头的那杯水一饮而尽。

听见平子放下水杯的声响，蓝染探头进来，露出了温柔的笑容。  
「太好了，原本还以为您不会愿意接受我给您的东西。如果还需要水的话，请尽管说。」

平子其实很想问对方这种假惺惺的善意有何意义。但蓝染那份过度恭敬的语气令他完全不想再跟对方交流。总觉得会让人很头痛，而且也很有距离感。不过他跟仅见过几次面的绑架犯也毫无亲近可言。  
平子此时只能冀望秋山有办法察觉自己的处境并且能帮上他。

但依赖他人也是没有意义的，还是要先自行努力从蓝染这里突破。平子保持着静待时机的想法，却豁然发觉自己的身体似乎有些异状。

他感觉有不同以往的灼烧感在体内游走。  
隐晦的从腹部开始蔓延到四肢百骸，待平子回过神来，他觉得身体使不上力。  
口中不自觉流泄不适的低吟声。

那声音很低、又很细微。乍听之下会给人缱绻的错觉。平子察觉自己的指尖也在颤抖，他不知道自己是费了多大的力气维持意识，但还是半陷入了恍惚的状态。

「您会觉得热吗？」

那道温和有礼的声音醇厚如泉水，使平子清醒了片刻。

「蓝…染……。你…动了……什么手脚……」  
平子低喘着问。作为回应的是蓝染贴近的身体距离，仿佛就凑在耳边，他听见对方低沉的细语声。

「早先就很想告诉您了。其实您接受陌生人给您的茶水那毫无防备的模样……」  
蓝染的唇蹭过耳骨，引起电流般窜过的快意，「都十分的可爱。」

2-3

本意可能只是挑逗，但他听来只觉耻辱般难堪。平子想用没被铐住的那只手推开蓝染，推着对方的胸口却使不上力气，最后变成一副欲拒还迎的模样。恍惚间，他回忆起自己最后在休息室里，也是接过了对方声称是从会场里顺出来的酒后才失去意识。

「你…都是……预谋……的吗。」

「如果我说是呢？如果我说，我从很久以前、就一直注视着您了呢？」

蓝染的动作更加大胆了。手不安分的伸进衣服下摆，极具挑逗性的抚摸底下敏感的肌肤，感受那具毫无赘肉、条理分明的躯体在手掌下细微颤抖。不论是在害怕、或者因为药效而兴奋也好，蓝染都无法克制愉悦地勾起嘴角。

平子微弱而徒劳的挣扎着，此刻的脑袋已经像沉重的浆糊般无法思考过多，身体屈服于被挑逗起的生理反应而热度上升。身上被轻轻拂过的地方都像点了把剧烈烧灼的漆黑火焰般发烫，他竟在药效之下不觉想要渴求更多。骤雨疾风般袭卷而过的亲吻或抚弄无法满足内心空虚燃烧的欲求，只将更堕落的欲望悉数挑起。

蓝染解开平子衬衫的扣子，指尖拂过胸前的凸起时恶意抚弄，引来对方敏感的低吟。

他用手指挑起对方的下巴，看进那双迷惘而潮湿的眼睛深处。  
平子好像正在看着他，又好像什么都没落入眼中模样令蓝染深感怜爱，凑上前去亲吻平子的眼角。  
平子发出一声脆弱的呜咽然后困兽犹斗般闭上眼拒绝，蓝染一路亲吻到半阖的眼皮，再流连到鼻尖，最后，他吻上那张低喘着气而湿润的柔软嘴唇，封缄住所有的抗拒。

后半场蓝染压着平子做了所有他该做跟不该做的事情。

这个途中没有少过平子的抗拒，但通通在药效之中显得徒劳而更像床上的调情与无伤大雅的小打小闹。  
像野猫，又像更凶狠但受了伤的野兽。深色的眼眸中依然有半分的抗拒与情欲在相互撕扯，蓝染乐于看对方徒然挣扎。  
此时的蓝染像科学家，又像自我中心的神，他俯瞰着眼前的一切，为之深深着迷又绝不干预，因为他胸有成竹，是他选择了平子。所以最后，平子肯定也会选择他。

当蓝染做好足够的前戏和扩张然后进入那具朝思暮想的身体的时候，他听见的是更似于怒喊的叫唤。  
平子错乱地摇着头让他退出去，怒骂着混帐一类话语的同时话语又在顶弄之中显得支离破碎，尾音细听之下有半分隐隐绰绰的哭腔。如羽毛挠着他的心脏，使蓝染感到近乎窒息的宁和喜悦在胸腔中横冲直撞。

如果忽略那双眼眸中的湿润与不经意的媚意的话，也许眼底的痛恨会更有说服力呢。

毕竟那种药还是可以让承受方多少增加一些快感的，不至于在第一次时感到的尽是疼痛。虽然使男性能感受到快感的根本不是接受巨物不断侵犯的后穴，偶然蹭过敏感点时炸开的快意依旧可以让人在疼痛里觅得丝缕受虐的愉悦。

他心情很好地抚弄着对方的分身，上下套弄直到前后夹击的快意浪潮使对方难以接受地从紧闭的唇缝中露出半分喘息。蓝染加快来回套动的速度，对方半勃的分身开始吐露清液。

「放...哈...放手...嗯、蓝染...」  
还在徒劳的抵抗吗?可是事情的走向不是从一开始就很明显了吗?如果仍然不想接受眼下正在发生的事实，只会徒增不必要的苦痛罢了，倒不如放松下来好好享受喔。

虽然这么想着，但不必开口也知道平子根本不可能接受他的『建议』。那不如换个方法让对方接受好了。

蓝染吻着平子眼角泛起的生理性泪水，颤抖着的眼睫脆弱的如羽毛般拂过心上，心中被如胖子般膨胀的情感充实，蓝染望着那双眼角泛红而迷惘的眼睛，安抚似地亲吻紧皱的眉心。然后与温存的上半身毫不相符的下半身动作越发激烈，交合的地方因为润滑而满是泥泞，发出淫靡而令平子深感羞耻的水声一下一下地撞击着。  
肉体碰撞的『声音』和脑内所认知到的『事实』交杂在一块，使平子终须面对自己正被一个久未蒙面、年纪还比自己小的男人侵犯的现实。  
不知道是不是从未感受过的感官刺激令理智崩塌一角，他发出一声连自己也不敢置信的柔腻低吟，在高潮的刹那脑中一片空白。

「您就这么擅自高潮也太狡猾了，真的有那么舒服吗?」  
恶魔在耳边低语着，才刚历经猛烈情潮涌动的平子脆弱与攻击性同步上升。当蓝染略略退出时，终究有些抵抗化作实质伤害。  
好像回光返照般，平子使尽全力用没被拘束住的那只手狠狠地揍了蓝染一拳，那一拳打偏了他的脸，从蓝染的嘴角溢出一丝血迹。  
那一瞬间的对视里，蓝染自对方的眼眸之中见到了真实的杀意。

平子挥出拳头后，身体失去重心倒在柔软的床榻上。思绪清明片刻的他看着蓝染露出温和的笑容，好似毫不在意般伸出舌头缓缓舔去那一丝血腥，眼中的温柔使平子感受到一丝战栗。

他察觉到蓝染有些执着早就超过了常人应有的范畴，此刻那股执念的另一端正是连结着他自己，这绝非什么好状况。

平子也不认为蓝染会是那种脾气好到在床上被揍了一拳还能冲着对方露出温柔笑容的好人。

还没细想太多，大力的挺入中断了他所有的思考。  
蓝染的手掌有力地扣住平子没被铐住的那只手，伸出五指与他紧紧相扣，荒谬的好像他们是彼此心意相通浓情密意的情侣般亲昵，身下的动作却凶猛不近人情，弄得平子只能竭力克制叫声从喉间溢出。天知道大半都是被疼的而不是被爽的，身后的通道本来就不是为了接纳另一位男性的器官，平子只能忍受对他而言过大的尺寸在身体里冲撞。

他紧闭双眼不想看见蓝染的脸，脸凑近贴上被铐住的那只手臂上试图遮住自己的表情，那一定很狼狈，被迫屈服、被迫进入，身体变得不像自己的，被凶猛灼热的利刃反覆贯穿直到意识也将近分崩离析。

但是遮盖视觉后其他感官变得更加敏锐，逐渐适应之后后穴的异物感已经减轻了，平子一直感觉身体持续在发热。好像渴望更多一样，下意识总是不自觉地令他想要动腰乔出更舒服一点的位置。可是他绝不可能做出这种顺服的姿态。

「看着我……请您看着我……」  
蓝染在他耳边低语，唇舌之间的湿意在耳际氤氲，而后舔舐平子的耳骨。与恭敬语气截然不同的强烈刺激迫使平子扭头想要闪避，结果在转头的时候他看见了蓝染的眼睛，霎时间平子说不出话来，也感到无法动弹。

那双深沉而纯净的棕色眼眸此刻宛如泥沼。  
他们两个在泥沼里挣扎，都不得脱身。

仅仅愣神片刻，平子便转开视线。  
他察觉闭上眼睛不会让自己好过一点，只能茫茫然盯着房间的某个方向祈求一切可以快点结束。  
平子从来没想过有一天自己会有这么消极的想法，也没想过会身处如此被动的处境，他的反抗甚至起不了任何足以质变的作用来打断现状。

平子紧闭嘴唇以让喘息声不溢出喉间。被制住的左手仍然试图挣脱蓝染的控制，但蓝染力气很大，仿佛要捏断自己的手骨般紧紧抓着他的手。

平子有种错觉，好像蓝染捉住他的那刻起，这个隐藏了自己的真实，内心深不可测的男人就绝对不会再放开他了。这个念头使平子战栗不已。

蓝染某次挺入时刮过了内壁某个点，瞬间从尾椎传递而来的快感在隐约的痛觉里显得分外明晰，平子不觉漏出一声压抑的喘息。

「在这里吗？」  
他听见蓝染笑着低声说，此时仿佛恶魔的低语。  
与此同时，是凶狠的撞击精准地撞在敏感点上，从尾椎窜起的快感快速叠加让平子张开了嘴巴却吐不出任何声音。  
那是与早先全然不同的感受。撞击到后穴的敏感点上，次次摩擦过腺体的快感之中，接纳巨物的痛楚不觉消失了，只剩被身体被打开的酸胀感。

平子没有注意到蓝染不知何时已经放开了钳制他的手，身体低伏在他身上以进得更深。  
蓝染凑上去亲吻对方骨节分明的手，在暗无天日的室内显得苍白嶙峋，最后不知道怎么弄的那只手搭在他的肩上，蓝染估计平子在情动中也没有注意到这个转变，否则不知会露出如何羞耻的表情。  
那张棱角分明，俊秀凛然的面孔正泛着情热的潮红，看起来彻底地坠入了欲望的渊谷，惟一美中不足的是那张湿润红艳的薄唇中依旧死死压抑着呻吟，只有撞在敏感点上克制不住的低喘声自喉间溢出。

事实上，快感已经令平子再做不出任何反抗动作。这种在情事中助兴的药在一般人身上恐怕早早就会令他们投降并屈服于欲望，平子能够在理智与欲望的边缘挣扎这么久，究竟依靠的是自身过人的自制力还是对蓝染的排斥，此刻的两人都难以分辨清楚这个问题了。

虽然蓝染也不会有心去纠结，反正木已成舟。

只要达成了计划，手段有很重要吗？  
这也不过是其中更无关紧要的微小变因罢了。

2-4

平子做了一个梦。

梦里面好像是个沉宁如水的月夜，又好像转瞬间变成了一个白色黏稠的泥沼，翻滚着骨质的泥泞将他掩埋。  
场景迅速转换，话语声窸窸窣窣在耳畔错踪交叠，使他听不出原貌，只依稀感到熟稔。

他模糊的意识之中好像看见自己拿了一把打刀，刀镡的样子很特殊，所以在一闪而过的场景里格外记忆深刻。  
在闪闪烁烁犹如走马灯般迷乱的梦境里究竟看见了什么，平子在梦的尾声就已经大半都想不起来了，只见到一个纯黑色的空间之中，一个依稀记得是个小男孩样貌的人影冷冷清清地望着他，然后漠然的说了两句话，平子就从梦里醒来了。

「您醒来了吗？」  
还没完全从梦中清醒过来耳边就传来那道可恶又可憎的声音。

与此同时，梦的尾声所遇到的那个男孩所说的话依然言犹在耳。

——『真子还是遇到那个人了。 』

——『我的名字是逆抚，你可以记住。 』

奇幻的失重感总令平子觉得这个梦境不如表面所见简单。

2-5

打算装作没听到蓝染故作温柔的关心，平子闭上眼睛不去理会身旁的动静。意识逐渐回笼后，他也渐渐想起睡着前发生的事情。

说是睡着并不恰当，他必须更难堪地承认自己后来更可能是被做到陷入了昏迷。

对方在他身上恣意多久早就不记得了，只记得最后的呻吟与哭喘都在记忆回笼后鲜明如耻辱的烙印。

身后难以启齿的地方传来隐隐作痛的感受使平子恨不得立刻杀了蓝染。这个念头出现在脑海中之后，立即摒退了所有守法公民应该好好遵守的社会法规，而鲜明地化作实质的恨意。  
仿佛在心上开了一道口子，冰冷地随着温热心脏的搏动缓缓留下，然后四肢百骸都充盈了那股鲜艳明亮的憎恨，那么现实地存在着，使冰冷的手脚一并感受到厌恶和憎恨的真实。

碗盘碰到桌面的清脆声响传来，同时伴随蓝染一声低低的叹息，之后是脚步声的逐渐远离，最后门板关上并锁起的声音过后就再无动静。  
平子依然闭着眼在床上躺了小半会，确认蓝染真的走掉了才缓缓睁开眼睛。

铐住自己右手的手铐已经消失不见了。

是太过自负，还是这也是对方假意的温柔陷阱之一?

没打算深想，他即刻站起身走到窗边，谨慎地掀开窗帘。  
是白天。  
与此同时，可以判断他昏迷以前有很大的机率是夜晚。那么问题在于，从舞会过后到底过了多久？

被蓝染从会场设计下药的那时他并不清楚自己昏迷了多久，也许只是几个小时，也许过了一天。但无论何者，此刻，平子都相信秋山以及他的朋友恐怕都还未察觉异状。

自己在没课时断绝音讯地消失并不是什么会引起他人注意的怪事，如果真的翘了一两天的课大概也还不会有人怀疑到犯罪上吧。

令他失望又感觉在情理之中的是窗户外头的铁窗看来无法徒手破坏，所以从窗户逃离的方法也不行。方才蓝染离开时平子已经听见落锁的声音，谨慎起见他还是小心翼翼不发出声响地走过去试了试。果然从外头锁起来了，平子不禁恼怒地想要咒骂对方，但张了张口还是挫败地说不出什么话语。

停顿片刻，平子走向房内的浴室，咬牙切齿地决定先好好清理身上残留的痕迹。

2-6

桌上放了干净合身的衣物，标签都还没拆下来，显然是新买的。他对于对方这种毫不必要又假惺惺的体贴嗤之以鼻，但要说对犯罪者怀有过度警惕心所以什么也不接受的心态也并非如此，反正那家伙再能耐他可以在衣服动什么手脚吗。  
从酒水中下药那件事只能证明蓝染这个人远比他所认知的不择手段罢了。

平子想起周遭人们对蓝染的高度赞誉，愈发认定这个男人危险又不可信。那伪善的假面之下究竟隐藏了如何可憎的真实，可惜除了自己以外竟没有人发现过。

当平子在浴室里清理自己的时候，他一直听见外头有轻微的声响，想来是蓝染根本没有离开房间。  
从接触蓝染开始，事态的变化快速到令平子难以招架，太多使他混乱的情绪在心上横冲直撞，连带着让如何逃离的思考都被严重干扰。  
对方是一个身量与他差不多甚至更为壮硕的成年男性，不论打算反抗或顺从以对，都使平子打从心底感到烦躁。

此时面对蓝染，选择激烈反抗或低调顺服都是相同的，因为两者都是希望藉由制造出一个有机可趁的突破口来打破现状。那么比起低声下气服从对方他宁愿选择兵行险棋挑衅对方，如果可以找出突破点就好了。

平子深呼吸着，吐息声更像深沉的叹息。

这个混帐还射在里面。

平子一边清洗时一边想。

谈不上令人浮想联翩的情色感，发现这件事时心中毫无淫靡之情，只是主观地对于被内射的难堪深感愤恨。  
液体从难以启齿的地方缓缓流动的感触、还有为什么居然是他得自行处理、虽然说起来如果蓝染打算帮他清理他会更加生气，诸如此类杂乱的思维不断闪现。

也不过是数十分钟内，平子却觉得过多的思绪令他心力交瘁，身体的倦怠在心灵疲倦之下终于一同爆发出来。  
平子关掉花洒，头倚着洗手台闭眸放空片刻。平子盥洗完就不客气的拿那套桌上的衣物来穿了。

再次抬眸见到镜中的自己的脸时，他头一次感到这张理应每日见到，再熟稔不过的脸庞竟然刹那间显得陌生而遥远。

这个人到底是谁？

一瞬间情感的解离使他感受不到任何外界的感知，只有思绪的僵直感将他由内而外的麻痹。

他终究得去面对发生在自己身上的变故，即便突兀地扯破了平和的生活，荒唐的缺乏真实感，也仍成为了必须面对的现实。

「您还好吗？」  
上锁的浴室门板敲着温文有礼的扣击声，却瞬间让平子浑身紧绷起来。  
从心底流徙过的是不想承认的微弱恐惧。

他恍惚想。

——其实身体上遭受的痛楚没有那么严重，会不想面对的是心理上的耻辱及难堪。并不是对同性恋不了解，只是从没想过自己有一天也会被人压在身下为所欲为，对方还几乎称得上是久未蒙面的陌生人。

在意也好，凛然地憎恨起来也罢，只是从此时起无比鲜明地记住了对方的名字。

那个名叫蓝染惣右介的男人。

「早上做了鲔鱼三明治，放在桌上的那个盘子您有看到吧？」

完全不想回应。

沉默半晌，门外的人没有离开的意思。

平子的语气不觉变得很不耐烦：「滚开。」

外头安静下来了，平子益发感到难以言喻的怪异感。好像在他的潜意识中，就从不认为蓝染会是那种温文没脾气的个性。从先前偶然间的眼神对视里，也可以发现那名青年眼底被遮盖住的高傲和孤独。那毕竟是聪明人的脾性，只要是聪明的天才就很少有人不如此。

早先三番两次的试探也是，每次都以为好像再差一点就可以惹怒蓝染，消磨掉那层伪善的面具，刺探出更多情报甚而找出破绽，却总是被轻飘飘地避开，好像自己所有的怒火都打在棉花上，没有确实的著力点。

不再去思考那些，平子踏出浴室时发尾还带着湿意。他是用恨不得将全身上下由里到外的心情把身体洗了遍，但洗完热水澡后应有的放松情绪却丝毫未体现在他身上。

出乎意料地，蓝染没了声息以后居然是一直等在门外。就在床边拉了把椅子，大剌剌地拉开窗帘，就着天光翻阅起手中的杂志。

平子的手上还搭着毛巾，慢悠悠地擦着头发，看见蓝染时不觉身体紧绷起来。  
平子说道：「你那么有信心地解开了手铐，就不怕我做什么？还是自负的以为我完全不可能击倒你逃跑？」

蓝染脸上的眼镜不知何时消失无踪，少了镜片的遮挡，总感觉那双眼眸更加锐利。  
「对您做了那种事，如果还要继续铐着您，那也太粗暴了。」

「你这样惺惺作态有意思吗。」平子一脸不屑，冷眼看着对方。

「我不是很懂您的意思。」蓝染笑着回答。

「擅自做出不可饶恕的事，又在事后假装温柔。蓝染惣右介，我没想过你可以伪善至此。」

「……是吗。原来您是这样看待我的。」  
蓝染还是笑着，然而与之前数次的挑衅不同，他的笑容变得冰冷，像一副公式化的面具挂在脸上。其中最能证明此等改变的就是那双少去镜片遮挡的棕色双眼变得益发深不可测，惟一可以确定的是里头毫无笑意。

「只是，虽然您这样说着，平子学长原本又有多了解我呢？平子学长所认知的，真的是真实的我吗？」

不知道是如何真正地牵动了对方的情绪，平子还未做出回答，蓝染又自动地接了下去，「况且，其实您误会了一件事。」

房间里的气氛在半晌沉默里险恶起来，变得剑拔弩张。  
平子早就放下了擦着头发的毛巾，两手看似自然地垂在身侧，指尖却冰冷僵硬起来。而昨晚被铐住的手腕依然隐隐作痛，淡红色的伤痕过了那么久也没消去，提醒了那份难堪的激烈，而他始终死命挣扎着却无从逃脱。

「我早就有自觉到底自己做的是什么事，因此，便不曾想过您需要任何多余的温柔。」  
蓝染淡然地笑着，语气里的温和显得毛骨悚然。

……倘若一切噩梦都只是想像。

平子在那个瞬间，惟一的想法是他竟无比地怀念在什么故事都还没开始前。一年前的那个夜晚窗外的朦胧月色干净透明，必然想像不到其后会有的堕落扭曲。

(tbc.)


End file.
